


Damn! | Supercorp

by huffever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffever/pseuds/huffever
Summary: — Baby, cheguei.— Vamos para o quarto.— Hey Luthor, já estava com saudades...Três corpos quentes, juntos em um frenesi apaixonado. Luthor, Danvers e Super.Mas... Seria isto real?E após isto segredos são descobertos, e de repente toda a imagem muda de uma forma brusca e com isso sua relação com a Kara iria mudar...Como as coisas irão mudar?(Uma fic com um início com um smut completamente frenético, espero que gostem, quem não gosta, não leia por favor)© HuffeverPublished: 29/05/2019
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 6





	Damn! | Supercorp

**_Lena's POV_ **

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Abro a porta do apartamento e entrando, tirando meu casaco e pendurando-o no cabideiro junto com os outros casacos.

— Baby, cheguei – falo andando para a sala e vejo Kara na cozinha com aquele avental dela um tanto quanto melado.

Ela tira a luva de cozinhar e vem até mim sorrindo. Sorrio quando ela se aproxima e me envolve em seus braços e junta os lábios nos meus.

Um beijo calmo, que me deixa um tanto sem ar, e no fim abro os olhos vendo a loira arrumando os óculos e com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Chegou bem na hora. Acabei de tirar uma torta do forno. Mas não sei se deu muito certo – ela fala levando a mão a nuca coçando-a e eu rio daquele jeito desengonçado dela.

Andamos para a cozinha e eu sorrio ao ver a torta em cima da mesa. A mesma estava um tanto escura demais na parte de cima.

— Parece delicioso baby.

Ela olha pra mim fazendo um feição incrédula pra mim e eu rio.

Sinto um vento entrar de repente e olho para trás, me deparando com aquele S, e sorrio ao ver a loira se aproximar e me agarrar com vontade e me beija com vontade.

Eu arfo entre o beijo e levo minhas mãos aos cabelos da heroína, enquanto nossas bocas se exploram de maneira voraz e com paixão.

Sinto mãos me envolver por trás também, e meu cabelo ser colocado de lado e lábios quentes se apossar da minha nuca, que me causa arrepios.

O beijo se quebra ao me sentir sem ar e as mãos da Supergirl já estavam em minha blusa, a desabotoando, olho para aqueles olhos azuis profundos enquanto respirava um tanto irregularmente.

— Vamos para o quarto – Kara fala atrás de mim, com sua voz mais grave e intensa, enquanto sentia as mãos dela desabotoando minha calça.

Andamos para o quarto enquanto ambas tiravam as peças de minhas roupas. Eu paro em pé de frente a cama apenas com a blusa desabotoada em meu corpo ainda.

Supergirl sorri de lado enquanto empurra meu corpo para a cama subindo em cima de mim e beijando meu pescoço, deixando algumas chupadas, algumas mordidas, tudo em uma força moderada, pois eu apenas sentia extremo prazer.

Sinto movimentação no colchão em cima de mim e vejo Kara atrás de mim, e ela já vem beijando meus lábios enquanto eu sentia os da outra loira descendo por meus seios. Local ao qual a Super se mantém um tempo chupando o bico dos mesmos.

— Ahh... – arfo com cada pequena mordiscada que ela dá, enquanto soltava leves gemidos nos lábios da Kara que me beijava intensamente.

— Vamos te fazer gozar mil vezes hoje Lena Luthor – a Supergirl fala enquanto sua mão desliza sobre a minha intimidade e sinto seus dedos roçando em um ritmo lento e delicioso em meu clitóris.

Kara solta meus lábios e vai para trás da heroína, ficando ambas em minha frente. E a Super senta-se, ainda os dedos fazendo sua mágica em minha intimidade, e ambas começam um beijo feroz enquanto a Danvers puxa a saia da loira pra baixo juntamente com a calcinha. E vejo a mão da Kara mexer na intimidade da Super e a mesma geme de prazer enquanto intensifica os dedos em meu clitóris.

O beijo delas termina e a Kara leva a boca ao pescoço da Super, mordiscando, chupando e lambendo enquanto a kryptoniana soltava baixos gemidos de prazer e dois de seus dedos entram em mim com intensidade e seu polegar roça em meu clitoris de um modo alucinante para mim e o gemido alto escapou de meus lábios.

Vejo Kara parar e levantar, a loira que me mantinha em intenso prazer diminui um pouco o ritmo e olha para a Danvers, enquanto a mesma ia até o armário, e pegava algo, quando ela se vira de frente pra nós ela está desabotoando a calça e abaixando-a junto com a calcinha e em sua mão tinha dois strap-on's e ela vem até a cama, da um deles para a kryptoniana e o outro ela começa a colocar nela mesma.

Esse strap era muito bom, pois ele tinha um vibrador na parte interna e o falo de tamanho significativo na parte externa. Ela veste-o e vejo-a ligar ele, arfando de prazer na mesma hora com a vibração, enquanto a Supergirl tira os dedos de dentro de minha intimidade, me fazendo sentir um vazio momentâneo e um gemido um tanto inquieto sair de meus lábios, pedindo pela atenção de alguma das duas.

A heroína sai de minha frente indo para o lado e deixa a Danvers se posicionar no local que ela estava antes, e a mesma olha para a Supergirl com intensidade e sorrindo de lado.

— Oferece ela pra mim Zor-El – o tom de Kara era potente e dominante, olhando para a Supergirl e a mesma sorria de lado, havia acabado de colocar o strap-on nela mesma, que era igual ao da Danvers e se posiciona atrás de mim, me sentando no colo dela.

Eu olho ansiosa para a minha Danvers, e ela agarra com vontade minhas pernas se aproximando de mim e segura com a mão no falo do strap e o direciona a minha entrada que estava vergonhosamente gotejante.

A loira atrás de mim segura em minhas coxas as levantando fazendo minha intimidade ficar completamente exposta para minha Danvers e ela começa a me penetrar e eu ponho as mãos pra trás na nuca da que me segurava apertado, passo minhas unhas na pele dela e a mesma vira meu rosto de lado e me beija com vontade, enquanto sou penetrada até o fundo pelo strap-on da Kara.

Eu solto um gemido entre o beijo enquanto sinto lábios pousar em meus seios e serem chupados em seguida. Meu corpo estremece quando sinto ela atingir um ponto em mim que me faz soltar os lábios da kryptoniana e soltar um longo gemido enquanto ela voltava a estocar repetidamente naquele ponto.

Beijos por meu ombro, por meus seios, mordiscadas por minha pele, tudo isso me levando a um nível de excitação incompreensível.

Ouvir os gemidos de ambas me causavam ainda mais arrepios, em dado momento Kara para e olha para a loira atrás de mim.

— Vamos fazer ela chegar ao primeiro assim. Depois iremos partir para o segundo com nós duas dentro dela – minha Danvers fala enquanto olhava para a outra e depois passava a mão em meu corpo com deleite.

— Certo. Aproveite a vista por enquanto Danvers. Pois depois a visão será minha – ouço a voz rouca e excitante falando atrás de mim e me arrepiei por completo pelo jeito que elas falavam, me deixando ainda mais e mais no máximo – Hey Luthor, já estava com saudades de te foder assim…

— Pelo amor de Rao, me fodam logo! – o desespero em minha voz foi um tanto diferente até pra mim, eu não era de implorar desta forma.

— Você ouviu ela Zor-El, vamos foder ela – Kara fala me olhando com um olhar intenso, e eu solto um gemido assim que sinto ela me penetrar até o fundo com vontade, e sinto meus seios serem apalpados, e os bicos serem beliscados de leve e eu sinto-me nas nuvens com tanto prazer.

As estocadas violentas me fazendo ver estrelas, e nossos corpos se movendo em sincronia, eram muitos fatores influenciando minha líbido, as mãos da kryptoniana atrás de mim, me apertando, me estimulando, me fazendo ter espasmos de prazer; os movimentos ininterruptos da minha Danvers, que estavam atingindo o meu ponto mais sensível me fazendo ficar à completa mercê de uma explosão de prazer.

Eu solto um gemido alto, e apertando a nuca da loira atrás de mim, enquanto sentia meu corpo se enrijecer e não conseguindo mais me segurar, solto um longo e alto gemido ao chegar no clímax.

Os movimentos da Kara param lentamente e ela fica ainda dentro de mim, olhando-me recuperar o fôlego.

— Está bem baby? – ela fala me olhando ternamente e se abaixando dando-me um selinho.

— Estou... – falo em um fio de voz, enquanto sentia minhas pernas trêmulas.

— Ótimo, podemos ir ao segundo orgasmo – a loira atrás de mim fala me fazendo arrepiar completamente.

— Tem toda razão Zor-El. Hora de trocar a posição da nossa garota – Kara fala com um sorriso de lado nos lábios e eu solto um gemido involuntário, quando sinto ela sair de dentro de mim e a loira atrás de mim me vira de frente pra ela me deixando ver aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

— Está preparada para ter-me bem fundo em você Luthor?

Eu mordo meu lábio olhando para aquela deusa grega embaixo de mim e aceno afirmativamente enquanto eu levava as mãos aquela blusa apertada dela, levantando-a um pouco e vendo aquele abdômen rígido e definido, eu não resisti a tentação de deslizar minhas unhas ali, o que não causa nenhuma simples vermelhidão na pele leitosa da heroína.

Sinto as mãos de Kara pousarem em meu quadril e ela leva uma mão a minha intimidade passando dois dedos pela minha fenda úmida, indo de baixo para cima, parando na minha entrada traseira, eu olho por sobre ombro vendo ela se abaixando e levando o rosto ali.

Eu sinto sua língua quente entrando em contato a minha entradinha e involuntariamente o mesmo dá uma travada com aquilo e eu solto um gemido com aquela sensação.

Meu rosto é virado para frente, olhando para a Kryptoniana abaixo de mim e ela sorri levando a mão ao pênis do strap-on nela e ela entra em mim lentamente me fazendo soltar um gemido longo e fechando os olhos para aquela invasão repentina e prazerosa.

Com aquela situação eu aperto as mãos nos ombros da loira abaixo de mim, enquanto gemidos saiam de minha boca a cada estocada dela, e a língua de Kara começa a trabalhar juntamente com dois dedos que ela penetra em mim, me fazendo tensionar aquela região, e soltar um gemido baixo, a Zor-El põe os lábios nos meus, beijando-me intensamente e eu sinto Kara colocar o terceiro dedo em mim e arqueando o corpo com aquilo, fazendo a outra dar uma estocada funda.

Quebrando o beijo, estando completamente ofegante e olho por sobre ombro pra Kara.

— Já... Chega... Já... Est..ou pronta… Me fode também Kara – a dificuldade de falar estava mais do que clara naquele ponto, pois estava sem fôlego e soltando gemidos baixos.

Elas param os movimentos em mim e Kara se levanta e tira os dedos de mim e leva a mão molhada para o membro do strap-on o molhando e se aproxima, e coloca o mesmo em minha entradinha lentamente.

— Ahh... De..vagar... – falo baixo um tanto sem ar enquanto ambas entravam em mim lentamente. Eu aperto com força os ombros da loira abaixo de mim, enquanto sinto ambas me preenchendo completamente.

Elas ficam paradas estando completamente dentro de mim, elas esperam, eu fico respirando fundo um tempo pra recuperar o fôlego e aceno afirmativamente para continuarem e então ambas recuam lentamente e depois estocam com vontade e eu sinto o ar faltando novamente e elas estocam em mim ritmadamente, mantendo um padrão de sair lentamente e entrar fundo e me deixar sem ar, em cada uma das estocadas.

— Gosta assim Lena? – a voz da minha Danvers, rouca e tentadora, falando em meu ouvido me deixa completamente arrepiada e arfo de tesão e aceno afirmativamente incapaz de formular sequer uma única sentença para falar.

Ambas riem baixo, o que me deixa um tanto brava e decido provocar ambas, que também tinham as intimidades estimuladas pelo vibrador, então eu iria dar a elas tanto prazer quanto eu estava sentindo, e me levanto um pouco e levo uma mão para trás sentindo o abdômen definido da minha namorada enquanto minha outra mão fica no abdômen da kryptoniana, Kara vai um pouco para trás para me dar liberdade de fazer o que eu estava pensando e assim eu início.

Eu começo a cavalgar rapidamente nos membros enquanto ouvia os gemidos das duas a cada descida de meu quadril nelas, e ver a cara delas estava me deixando ainda mais excitada, se isso era sequer possível naquele estágio da situação.

— Vai baby. Rebola bem gostoso no pau. Mostra pra gente como minha Luthor fode como uma cadela no cio... – Kara sussurra em meu ouvido enquanto seus lábios deslizam por meu ombro parando em minha nuca e mordiscando ali, eu arfo, completamente ofegante e sinto meu orgasmo muito próximo.

— Hey Danvers, acho que ela está pertinho, vamos gozar juntas – a loira fala olhando pra Kara e ouço ela dar uma risadinha, e sinto elas intensificarem mais os movimentos e eu já não tinha mais forças para me mexer, então deitei no peitoral da Supergirl e deixei elas fazerem o resto do trabalho.

Gemendo, de olhos fechados, meu corpo todo a beira do colapso, todos meus músculos estremecendo, e eu sinto algo diferente, quando abro os olhos vejo que a cama estava a mais de 1 metro e meio de distância de nós e sinto meu peito faltar ar na mesma hora.

— Po..por Rao! Esta..tamos voando...

A loira embaixo de mim, que estava de olhos fechados e com as mãos no teto, parecendo estar quase gozando, vejo um sorrisinho de lado cruzar seus lábios e olho por sobre ombros pra Kara vendo ela segurando na cintura da Supergirl enquanto continuava a estocar com vontade em mim.

Supergirl que coordenava quase tudo agora, e ela crava os dedos no teto, e dá estocadas com vontade em mim, fazendo meus gemidos serem mais alto, e os da minha Danvers também se intensificam.

Não resisto a tentação, e rebolo com todo resto de energia que eu ainda tinha, e sinto meu corpo quase lá.

Solto um gemido alto ao sentir meu orgasmo chegar e eu sentir todas as moléculas do meu corpo vibrando e êxtase, e as minhas duas loiras gemendo igualmente comigo, todas em um completo limbo de sensações.

Eu fico com o rosto no pescoço da loira, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto sinto Kara deitada em minhas costas.

Supergirl desce a gente pra cama devagar, e quando encostamos na cama eu sinto os membros saírem de mim e Kara se deixar cair ao lado da gente, Supergirl estava com as mãos desatando o cinto do strap-on e o joga em algum lugar do chão, Kara também estava tirando o que estava nela.

Eu sorrio e fecho os olhos respirando fundo. Meu corpo parecia um bambu, de tanto que estava tremendo.

— Gosh... Vocês acabaram comigo... – falo em um fio de voz e ouço elas rindo baixo e abro os olhos vendo Kara de lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço e com um sorrisinho de lado.

— Que bom que gostou baby... Pena que é hora de acordar certo? – ela fala e eu franzo a testa.

— O que? Como assim acordar? – não entendo o que ela quis dizer.

— Você precisa acordar Lena – a loira embaixo de mim fala e eu olho-a sem entender. E então sinto um aperto em minha cintura e um sorrisinho dela.

Tudo some e então eu abro os olhos vendo o teto de meu quarto, e me sento rapidamente, estando com a respiração irregular e olhando para os lados. Meu rosto estava todo suado, assim como meu corpo, que tinha o tecido de seda grudado na pele.

— Droga... Mais um sonho com aquelas duas... Essas duas vão acabar com minha sanidade... – falo pondo a mão na testa e me jogando pra trás.

Pensando no sonho intenso e erótico que eu tinha tido, que me rendeu dois orgasmos.

— Se em sonho eu já tenho dois… Imagino como seria na vida real... – falo baixinho rindo e balanço cabeça negativamente.

Ouço meu celular tocar e sorrio ao ver o nome Minha Danvers na tela.


End file.
